shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Warts/Personality and Relationships
Personality Warts is your typically bully, he has a rude tongue and arrogances be on his years. During his days as a gang member, he had grown to have this self image. Getting his hair cut and pumping up with muscle, however the muscles are impressive. But his hair is rather weird, making him an odd ball. However often commented that he thinks his hair is cool and most of the times, since he is stupid he asks what someone are laughing at. Like the typically bully, Warts isn’t that smart either going into battle unprepared or doesn’t think things through. Warts seem to be an insulting man as well, often referring to his opponents as “Punks” or “Pussy”. He doesn’t have respect for authority, shown whenever he abused his own powers to bully the civilians and his higher ups, which he had no respect for them either. Warts claims to judge a true man you must see his style and how he fights, not by a position of power that doesn’t even exist as a physical thing. Hating to be provoked into a fight with punks, wanting to find a stronger opponent. Along his self image, Warts thinks he’s a ladies’ man to. However it doesn’t seem like any woman want to be with him and as such this does get him angry. Whenever angered, Warts becomes an unstoppable machine. Coming into much more dangerous traits of Warts, he is very destructive and like many in this world, he doesn’t care at what the cost. He doesn’t scare easily either, thus why he just rushes into battle and doesn’t seem fear much. But he does have a fear of water, mostly because of the devil fruit weakness and the fact that he doesn’t even know how to swim to begin with, not doing him much good. It was revealed that Warts does have some ok qualities in him, he seems to have a strong sense of loyalty to the gang/crew. Often telling others that he is in it and is never going to leave, either he kills over or death is going to have to pull him out of the gang. Warts also seem to be protective of the members, not wanting to see them get hurt as in. He doesn’t want any punks attacking them for a low ball attack. Relationships Zwei Crew Among the crew, naturally being first mate/second in command of the gang. He is respected and it seems that no one dares to make fun of Warts and he wouldn’t make fun of them. He seems to work well with all of the them, but often he does get into a littler argument with Piper. Often she does make a comment about his hair cut and his cheap poser style, but in turn Warts of calls the woman a man in cheap clothing. Trying to imply that Piper is really a drag queen and not a really woman, which she hates to hear because of her voice is so deep. Zwei D. Köpfe Addressing him as Boss, Warts is naturally loyal to Zwei because he was the first member to join the Zwei gang. So as such, Zwei had grown to trust Warts completely to the point that he knows that he wouldn’t think of trying to leave the group. Zwei also knows that if anyone tried to leave the group, Warts would take care of them and they shall never be heard from again. Enemies Vice Admiral Momonga Warts has made an enemy with Momonga, it was during Warts day as a marine is when he first encountered Momonga. It was shown that Momonga had grown annoying of Warts abuse to the civilians and the other marine officers. His insubordination to his higher ups and with such things, Momonga had grown so tired of it that he tried to put Warts in his place. But sadly Warts defeated him and ended up putting him up in the hospital, from that Momonga was angry at the fact he was defeated by such a low scum. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages